Glejdur
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Glejdur is a light blue finhead dragon with pale red stripes. Due to his amber eyes he gives an aura of wisdom. His greatest strenghts are his Teeth & Claws, as well as his Breath. He spends his time fighting the undead and the aegis, trying to find a way to free his father from the mind control, but often prioritises helping his friends. Personality Impatient and rash ih his decidions, doesn't think before speaking and often unintentionally offends people because of it. Likes & Dislikes Likes to eat and talk about different ways of cooking with Gnomes. Dislikes most of the lesser races, save for Elves. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: High health and armor, his preparation for the battles is unrivaled. Weakness: Spiders. Story Even though activation of the Gift took my memories I have recovered some trough my quests in Istaria. I still don’t remember my childhood, but I do remember my time on the Draak academy and some time of my later ages. Biography I was born around the age 1000 Before the Ritual. I was fathered by Reklar, top general of Malganival Lunus, unfortunately I don’t remember my mother. Since I was a firstborn to a high ranked general I was sent onto a special, Lunus Faction, program in the Draak academy where fighting wasn’t the only focus. There I was thought about history of dragon kind, many of Drulkar’s secrets not available to the public, fighting, how to tap into the power of the Prime and lastly how to lead others. They were preparing me to become a general who would succeed my father. I remember climbing trough ranks of Lunus’ forces and became the second-hand man to my own father. He got the title “Plaguebearer” because wherever his forces took the fight to nothing remained, as if a plague had passed through there. ~ I am still unable to recover all of my memories prior to the following event ~ After Ashlander Vandus’ declaration of human freedom Malganival was ready to do nothing just not to spite Nyestra any further. Nyestra was the leader of the other dragon kind faction. But in the year 588 Before the Ritual the only battle of human uprising between dragons and humans was fought on the hill near Bristugo; the Battle of Bayn Hill (once called Baden Hill). Even though the casualties were “small” this was the battle that broke me and ended our battle against the uprising. The reason for both was the same. The death of General Reklar Plaguebearer. When I saw my father fall on the battlefield I had rushed in killing humans with all my might, but Malganival had ordered the full retreat. MALGANIVAL LUNUS WAS A COWARD! After he saw my father die he started to fear death himself. It didn’t matter how much I had asked or pleaded for him to let me go and teach humans the lesson they shouldn’t forget. He wouldn’t let me go and take my troops to them. The only thing he was good for was negotiating with humans and giving in to Nyestra’s wishes. At least he got back my father’s body. Malganival had honoured my father by having a whole castle built for him, in secret of course. The only ones who knew of this grave were Malganival, my father’s troops and myself. I do not know what this region was called back then, but now people know it as Eastern Deadlands. Me and my father’s, now mine, troops had stayed there to defend the grave and honour it. Through next 500 years all travellers who had gotten to the grave we had either been recruited or killed, all to keep this grave a secret. Those who were not of our kin had to pass away at some point and we had honoured them by burying them along the path to Reklar’s grave. The world was peaceful for us and all requests that Malganival or Nyestra sent us, asking for us to lend them a hand, were left in a single hole, not to be touched. We need not to mention all the progress we had made; we were almost ready to open the Gate of Embers on out own, but then Malganival’s mistake came back to bite us, all the living races in Istaria. His mistake was letting humans go their own way. We had received news of the events on The Peak of Storms, once called Sleeper’s Peak, which had lead to Dragons finally joining the fight against a human called Torrin Macalir. The man who would end us all. After this some have left to go and join the fight, but most of us had stayed to protect the grave. And then, after 500 years of self-proclaimed exile we were met with a dire news. The dragon academy, Draak, was attacked and destroyed by Torrin’s creations. That is when we had heard of what they do: raise dead from their slumber and force them to do their bidding. Then they came for us. I still do not know how they found out about where Reklar's resting place was, but they did. They came from the East. It was an army of undead bipeds, quadrupeds and some vile creations Torrin brought to life. This was in the year 100 Before the Ritual, and we held on. We saw them building walls to protect the grounds they took over, I was watching as they were constructing The Great Barrier. I had felt an urge to rush in and fight, but I knew that doing so would mean an end to me and my comrades. Our siege is not written in any history books, but we had held on for almost 90 years and then our forces started to die out. For those who weren’t of dragon kind the time did the deed and we, dragons, were always on the front lines. After all that time we were made to fight our comrades, those whom we had talked to and became friends for well over 500 years. In the end we were forced to flee and join the main forces. We had met up with all other races for one final battle: Battle of Tazoon. Tazoon was a city which was meant to commend peace treaties between all races, it was a prosperous city built in the middle of the desert. The crater still stands on the same place the battle ended. And then I saw him. Walking like he used to 500 years ago, my father stood in their ranks and gave commands. I had felt such happiness to see him alive and just had to rush forward toward him. I came close to him and then everything went black. The next thing I remember was being a hatchling, as if I were born anew, with no memory of anything. I remember another hatchling, one called Spitfyre, she had told me everything about the ritual and about the Withered Aegis. And through all that knowledge I had ascended farther then I had ever before. I may not be a general, but I am an ancient dragon equipped with the knowledge of lairshaping and crystal shaping. “I am Glejdur and I am striving to free my father, General Reklar Plaguebearer, and all those enslaved from Torrin’s grasp. And to kill Torrin to end this senseless war.”''' '' Ongoing Story After I had gained the knowledge about Aegis and their mind control spells I went on to try and break the control. At first I thought that killing the withered would free their souls, so I gathered a group with a goal to go and kill Reklar, to free him and finally let my father rest again. After killing Reklar a countless number of times, each time fighting trough undead protecting him, people had started to call me “The Bane of Undead”, but I don’t mind what they call me! I only urge for freedom of all those killed and enslaved. I had talked to many scholars trying to find a solution, but no solution came out of my research. While I was in Feladan I met an elf, Arva, who had also had the Gift. Although he still has no memories he is a splendid archer and his healing is nothing to spit at. He had joined me on my quest to free all those who had died and is currently working on learning all the manners of combat and item creation. It is interesting how much those two legged creatures have evolved, especially the Elves. It must be their friendship with us that grants them their power and knowledge. I’ve heard news of human mages. It would seem that they have attempted to enchant themselves and in the process they created a whole new race, Fiends. I just have to wonder if they will ever learn from their mistakes. Arva and I had travelled for a long time, all the while searching for the way to free the undead. We have been on our own for too long, so, upon being invited, we had joined a guild. People we have joined in have been really kind and friendly and, trough working for everyone’s benefit, both Arva and I had climbed trough the ranks. But I must criticise myself, even though my age has been reset after Gifts activation, helping everyone had distracted me from my true goal, freedom for all those who die. After reminding myself of that I had decided to go back to finding the answers, but remembering that the books gave me no answer I had started to search for an answer by killing those immortal Aegis, over and over. Cities and settlements started to call for my aid, one of the first to beckon help was a little settlement called Harro, that settlement is right next to the Eastern Deadlands, the region that was once '''mine. Lord commander of the Imperial Outpost asked me to find out who had been giving orders on the Southern part of the deadlands, part where the undead are staging the most attacks. So I went into Staging Grounds to find the leader there and try to see what the next orders were, but little did I know that the undead have corrupted the wildlife around there, as well. The one giving the orders was none other than a hound which had somehow evolved trough it’s contact with the blight. I had killed some of it’s kin and recovered orders for an attack on Harro that they were planning, thankfully, killing the leader, Fafnir, a couple of times has stopped the attack effort. For a time. After finding out about the orders from a higher ranked aegis I had though that we can find more and maybe find out how they bend the will of undead, but all the killing uncovered no new information. Not too long after the events near Harro I was asked for help by a dwarf. They were doing excavations into the old caves below their outpost called Delegarath. Many undead have risen around it and it needed defending, so I helped defend, but that was not all I found there. In the caves below the dead have risen as well, but they were the least of our problems, a new species of, what I guess are, plant and spider hybrids has appeared, but with them not being studied my job there was done. I had returned to Harro, wanting to know if the things were safer now, but I was met with dire news. While I was approaching I saw a big battle taking place, I had rushed to call in some reinforcements and we had defended the outpost. After the battle I had asked the commander if I could somehow be of help, he informed me that there was a suspicious number of Kwellens in their forces. After hearing that I had decided to try and see if there was anything going on with them. I hit a gold mine. Killing the Kwellens I had found that they had orders scribed into pieces of hide, I had reclaimed all the orders and found out that the one pulling strings on the Staging Grounds was a Kwellen named Daknor. I gathered some people and killed him. Upon his death, on the corpse we discovered that there is a Kwelled who roams the Deadlands and pulls strings preparing everyone for war. He is the son of an ancient Kwellen, Gigaroth, who had been killed during the rise of the aegis. We found him. And we killed him, but we recovered no new orders. So we found him again and killed him again. And did so over and over. Each of those kills was accompanied with killing a lot of aegis on the Deadlands, that killing lead to me being called Bane of the Deadlands. A title that I very much like. Eventually I gave up, and continued to search for a solution. I was once again summoned by the dwarves, there was new trouble in Delegarath. Deep in the caves underneath it they have found a giant spider-plant hybrid, now named Mylocs. The giant Myloc couldn’t be damaged and many had lost their lives, so I was asked for help. I decided to help, mainly because a dwarf told me that this cavern was an ancient adamantium mine. Adamantium weapons were the strongest ones to ever be made and would greatly empower bipeds in the fight against the undead. Not knowing what exactly to do I had descended down into the mine, the mine is called Dranlok’s Doom after a dwarven king Dranlok who had lost his life there many ages ago. I had started to kill Mylocs. Not knowing their strength I had started from weakest ones and moved up from there, not too long after I had reached their nesting grounds. Hundreds of not thousands of eggs were lying on the floor, each of them with another one of those creatures within them. I knew that the Queen’s chamber laid not too far from there. Still ignorant of the way to defeat her I went around to ask mages for an answer. Each time I had to describe the creature, finally I found the answer. A priest of Istara, head goddess of the world, had told me that there was once another godlike being, but that it was supressed by Istara’s priests, also known as Knights of Creation. He told me that they had sealed the being, as well as it’s followers, deep in the old dwarven mine. Now I knew how she, now named Shalot, came to be there. The priest also told me of a way to defeat her. An item was used to imbue the attacks of the person, but all of those items were destroyed or lost during final battles with her. So I delved deep into the Doom where I found an inactive item, but I had no way to activate it. Thankfully the dwarven engineers were able to activate it, so I went in with a couple of friends and killed her, but she was like the aegis constantly coming back to life. So we killed her more and more, but to no avail. Seeing me use the heart looking item to imbue our attacks dwarves started to call me the Keeper of Heart. Eventually we gave up as we could neither end her nor get any information on aegis from her. On my journeys, meeting people and asking them about the aegis, I overheard a story of trouble on an island North of Dralk. There I found a golem-like creature made of lava wreaking havoc, as well as with Shalot, it wouldn’t die. Since we found no relation between it and the undead we let it be. While flying back from the Island I made a stop at the Fiend city of Kirasanct where I saw a man speaking of a great undead in an abandoned castle near Kirasanct, so I went to explore. From up in the air I recognised him as a great paladin Valkor, somehow he died and was transformed. I had decided to go and find out how this happened. I found out that his wife and daughter were captured and tortured until dead before his eyes. In his last breaths he uttered all curses and hate he had to the undead. And now he was bound to fight the living as a skeletal vampire. I thought that maybe, just maybe his recent death may give us a chance to snap him out of it, after many times that we killed him he still stood. And his corpse could give us no information on the next move of the undead. Upon returning to Kirasanct with news of Valkor, Arva was asked to deliver a message to someone on the outpost far on the Island of Ice. The message was a call for help from an alchemist called Niessa. The undead had captured her and set up defenders around her prison. We met with her and, even though she died during imprisonment her mind was still her own, talked to her. She gave us what might be the key information about the process of enslaving the minds of those who died. She said that she was imprisoned by an abomination called Falgut, and that he enslaves everyone who’s will for freedom isn’t strong enough. I have found the castle he occupies, now it’s time to go and kill him. Hopefully he will give us some information upon dying. Gallery Glejdur.png istaria_20180730_191341.png istaria_20180828_095442.png Category:Characters